Luffy sang Penakluk
by wind scarlett
Summary: Luffy, seorang pemuda bersemangat dari Brasil nekad memasuki hutan belantara Amazon demi mencari ular misterius yang sempat dilihatnya di dekat sungai. Pencarian ular itu rupanya membawa Luffy kepada cinta sejatinya, Hancock.
1. Pencarian Ular

**Catatan: **sekali lagi, cerita ini dipesan oleh Eleamaya. "Bikin Luffy jadi orang Brasil dong, kayak Panji gitu," kata dia. "Oh, yaudah," jawab yang nulis sekenanya tanpa pikir panjang. "Tapi tetap percintaan dan kalau ada yang meminta lemon bakalan dibikin lemon loh." Emang susah kalau udah jadi pervert sih. Oia, klo ada komentar atau flame sekalian nggak usah ragu-ragu, sekali lagi pembaca, penulisnya masochist. Nulis surat cinta juga boleh, tapi lewat PM aja, hehehe. Terakhir, selamat membaca yaa, semoga terhibur! O_o

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**Luffy sang Penakluk**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 1 Pencarian Ular<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman wajahnya selalu memancarkan semangat yang seakan tidak pernah akan pudar. Ia selalu bisa membangkitkan semangat setiap orang di sekitarnya. Gerak-geriknya yang lincah menunjukkan bahwa energi yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya seolah tanpa batas. Dengan ceria, Monkey D. Luffy menunjukkan makhluk melata yang terus membelit lengannya ke depan kamera, lalu dibelainya makhluk itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Ini Boa Pelangi, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Boa Pelangi Brasil karena habitatnya di Brasil, terutama di bagian hutan hujan tropis seperti ini. Warnanya merah, oranye menyala, atau coklat mahoni, sesuai dengan lingkungan hidupnya. Ular seperti ini banyak ditemukan di…"

Kakak Luffy, Portgas D. Ace mati-matian mengisyaratkan air. Ia bahkan memercikkan air dari dalam botolnya dengan wajah depresi. Luffy masih terlihat bingung.

"Boa Pelangi banyak ditemukan di tempat, hmmm…"

Ace terpaksa menirukan gerakan berenang gaya anjing kepada adiknya. Luffy pasti paham, pikirnya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya setahun belakangan ini untuk menemani Luffy sebagai asisten pribadi merangkap manajer sekaligus supir, dan terkadang penata kostum. Satu lagi, seperti yang baru saja terjadi, Ace pun terkadang menjadi penunjuk dialog Luffy.

Adiknya Luffy adalah seorang pembawa acara khusus mengenai hewan liar. Kemampuannya untuk menaklukkan hewan liar dan insting alaminya untuk menolong mereka menjadikannya bintang televisi paling terkenal di seluruh Brasil. Rating acara yang ia bintangi selalu melesat dan sukses.

"Ya, ular Boa Pelangi ini banyak ditemukan di daerah berair dan sungai! Meskipun Boa ini termasuk perenang yang handal, tapi ia akan sebisa mungkin menghindari air!"

"CUT! BAGUS LUFFY!" teriak sutradara Nami dengan semangat. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam saat ia mengecek ulang adegan yang baru saja diambil. Nami terkenal sebagai sutradara perfeksionis yang selalu mengulang adegan yang kurang baik selama berjam-jam. Untunglah syuting hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. "Teruskan semangatmu itu, ya!"

Kru yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riang. Syuting _Luffy sang Penakluk_ hari ini telah selesai. Dengan cekatan mereka membereskan semua peralatan dan sampah yang berserakan saat syuting di antara rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak-semak yang berukuran besar. Beruntunglah karena siang itu matahari bersinar sangat cerah sehingga mereka tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak lampu tambahan. Karena pengambilan gambar dilakukan di daerah hutan lindung, maka sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa tidak boleh ada sampah atau pencemaran disana. Jika ketahuan melanggar maka mereka akan dilarang mendatangi daerah itu lagi.

Luffy sedang asyik membelai ular di tangannya. "Teman baik! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini, ya! Lain kali akan kucarikan kodok untuk kau makan!"

Ular ukuran sedang yang melilit tangan Luffy segera melepaskan diri dan menghilang di balik gelapnya pepohonan. Luffy mengangguk-angguk dengan puas. Seketika Ace sudah berada di belakang Luffy.

"Ah, kau ini… lain kali jangan sampai lupa hal sekecil itu dong. Hampir copot jantungku melihat ulahmu tadi!"

Luffy menatap Ace dengan raut wajah polos. "Yang penting syutingnya lancar!"

Ace menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ingat, pada saat syuting berikutnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau paham 'kan aku harus segera terbang ke Belanda?"

"Shishishi, aku mengerti, Ace. Kau mau melamar pacarmu, ya? Kemarin aku sempat menguping pembicaraanmu dengan kakek loh!"

Wajah Ace langsung memerah dalam sekejap. Dijawirnya telinga Luffy. "Anak bandel! Mana boleh kau menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa!"

"EEEHH—! Aku ini 'kan sudah 18 tahun Ace! Tiga bulan lagi aku masuk kuliah!"

Ace menatap Luffy dengan seksama. Ia memincingkan matanya dengan sebal. "Aku tidak yakin kau lulus ujian masuk waktu itu. Lagipula kau 'kan tidak suka belajar, bisa-bisanya kau ini mengambil jurusan kedokteran hewan!"

Luffy malah mengorek hidungnya sembari tertawa, "terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

Ace memonyongkan bibirnya dengan sebal. "Aku tidak sedang memujimu, bodoh! Ayo, lekas kita pulang!"

"Pulang? Aku tidak mau, ah! Aku masih mau bermain di sini!"

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Sewaktu kita melewati daerah sungai tadi, aku sempat melihat ular besar! Warnanya sangat indah dan ukurannya besar, Ace! Aku mau mencarinya dulu!"

Ace menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia tahu kalau Luffy sudah bertekad pasti tidak bisa dihentikan. Selalu seperti itu sejak mereka masih kecil dulu. Ia yang selalu menuruti kemauan Luffy dan melindungi adik kecilnya yang bodoh. _Heran, kapan sih Luffy bisa menjadi dewasa?_

"Jadi kau mau menginap di sini? Berapa hari?" Ace mengeluarkan catatan dari sakunya. Wajahnya murung. "Syuting berikutnya di Taman Nasional Tijuca, di Rio. Jangan sampai lupa pergi ke sana, ya? Nih, kucatatkan lokasi dan waktunya."

Ace memberikan catatan kecil itu kepada Luffy. Luffy segera memasukkan kertas catatan itu di dalam sakunya. "Beres, Ace!"

"Tsk, ingat, Taman Nasional Tijuca di Rio de Janeiro seminggu lagi! Jangan sampai tidak datang atau Crocodile si sadis itu akan membunuh kita berdua karena melanggar kontrak!"

Ace memperingatkan Luffy soal Crocodile, produser acara _Luffy sang Penakluk_. Pria itu sangat tegas dan berhati-hati dengan semua modal yang telah ia tanam. Telah banyak aktor dan aktris yang pria itu tenggelamkan dari layar kaca karena melanggar kontrak yang telah mereka setujui. Ace tahu pasti Crocodile akan berbuat hal yang sama bila Luffy dan dirinya berbuat macam-macam dan melanggar kontrak.

Luffy melambai sambil berlari menyeberangi sungai. "Sampai jumpa! Salam untuk Moda!"

Ace langsung tersenyum simpul kala Luffy menyebutkan nama kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama 3 tahun. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menemui Moda. "Ingat, di sini hutan hujan Amazon! Jangan sembarangan memakan buah yang terlihat enak, Luffy!"

"Apa?" Luffy terlihat sedang memakan buah beri liar berwarna hijau di seberang sungai sana. "Yang ini rasanya tidak masalah, Ace!"

Ace tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Rasanya menasihati Luffy jauh lebih mustahil daripada menemukan kelinci di bulan atau mencegah Napoleon pergi berperang. Adiknya itu selalu saja membuatnya khawatir. Akan tetapi Ace tahu kini sudah saatnya untuk membiarkan Luffy mandiri. Ya, sudah waktunya Luffy mandiri. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Ace berbalik menuju jalan kecil berbatu yang menuju ke arah luar hutan. _Luffy, semoga beruntung! _

Luffy memasukkan beri hijau liar yang baru ia temukan tadi sebanyak mungkin di kantungnya. Tidak buruk sebagai makanan tambahan sebelum ia melihat hewan berdaging lezat. Luffy terus menyisiri hutan, tidak sabar untuk mencari ular yang telah ia lihat dan menarik hatinya. Ia ingin sekali melihat ular jenis macam apa dan habitat asli ular tersebut. Ia tidak sadar ia akan menemui banyak masalah di kemudian hari.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hari itu langit terlihat bersinar begitu cerah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah di dalam sebuah lembah yang gelap dan terpencil di tengah kerimbunan hutan hujan Amazon. Tempat itu tidak pernah terjamah dari luar selama berabad-abad. Para penghuninya biasanya pergi ke luar bila mereka membutuhkan sesuatu, akan tetapi pendatang tidak pernah ada dan takkan pernah diizinkan masuk. Terutama mereka, para pria. Suku Kuja di tengah lembah hutan yang berbahaya semuanya adalah para wanita yang kuat dan hebat. Tidak ada satu pria pun di dalam suku mereka.

"Hari ini lagi-lagi membosankan…" Boa Hancock mengeluh panjang pendek tak karuan. Hatinya sebal sekali karena Salome, ular peliharaannya, yang diperintah untuk mencari mainan baru malah menghilang entah kemana. Akhir-akhir ini Salome memang selalu menghilang.

Boa Marigold sadar akan kemuraman hati kakaknya. Ia segera berseru dengan suara tinggi, "ya, apa kakak mau ikut berburu di luar? Kita semua membuat taruhan yang menyenangkan, kak! Siapa saja yang bisa memburu babi liar terbanyak sampai matahari tenggelam akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik!"

Hancock kembali menghela napasnya dengan putus asa. "Apa maksudmu? Selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu memenangkan setiap taruhan dan mendapatkan hadiah. Lagipula hadiah macam apa itu? Busur Legendaris Nenek Nyon, Sarung Bantal buatan Nenek Nyon, Foto Nenek Nyon 30 tahun lalu dan barang-barang tidak berguna semua…"

"Kecuali barang yang satu itu 'kan, kak?" Boa Sandersonia ikut campur dalam pembicaraan Hancock dan Mari. "Kakak selalu membaca barang yang memiliki gambar percintaan antara kita dan makhluk sejenis yang memiliki jamur di antara kakinya. Apa itu namanya…"

Wajah Hancock seketika berubah menjadi semerah tomat. "APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Mereka itu pria, Sonia. Makanya jangan suka bolos pelajaran _Mengenal Gender dan Bahasa Asing._" Mari tertawa pelan sambil terkikik, "benda kesukaan kakak itu namanya apa, ya? _Komik_ atau bukan, ya? Atau _majalah_?"

"Benar! Kau benar Mari! Iya! Pria! Mereka kan kita butuhkan untuk membuat bayi, ya?" Sonia terkikik senang. "Aku mulai berpikir kakak ingin memiliki bayi…"

"HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN KALIAN! BAIKLAH! AKU SETUJU UNTUK BERBURU!" suara Hancock menggelegar di seisi istana.

Hancock dan kedua adiknya adalah putri dari suku Kuja, prajurit wanita Amazon Lili. Karena kemampuan Hancock dan adiknya yang luar biasa, dua belas tahun yang lalu Hancock diangkat menjadi ratu suku Kuja. Tahun ini usianya menginjak 30 tahun. Seharusnya di umurnya yang sedemikian matang Hancock sudah harus keluar suku untuk sementara dan memiliki bayi, akan tetapi karena sikapnya yang dingin dan rasa kepeduliannya yang sangat minim, maka Hancock menolak hal-hal begitu.

"Nah, begitu dong kak!"

Sebenarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan semua anggota sukunya, Hancock lumayan sering pergi ke dunia luar dan menemui banyak pria. Sayangnya perilaku mereka sangat menjijikan dan terlalu memuja kecantikannya. Pernah para pria itu memperebutkan dirinya sampai saling membunuh satu sama lain. Itu membuat dirinya gusar. Hancock sangat kecewa dan kesal dengan ulah para pria yang sangat berlawanan dengan tokoh kesukaannya di _komik_ miliknya. Ya, mungkin suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan pria impiannya…

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Waduh, tidak tahu sampai kapan harus terus berjalan, nih? Rasanya di sana ada bau yang enak…" Luffy mengandalkan semua indera penciumannya demi mendapatkan makanan lezat. Ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati dirinya sedang memandang potongan besar daging babi hutan liar. Wangi harum yang luar biasa membuai hidung dan kelembutan serta kelezatan panganan di hadapannya membuat Luffy tidak berpikir panjang.

"MAKAANN!" teriak Luffy sembari menyerang makanan yang ada di hadapannya. "LEZAAAAT!"

"Oh, enak ya?"

"Ebnak banmget nigh! Hmmm…"

Mendadak seorang pria melancarkan tendangan maut ke wajah Luffy. Beruntunglah Luffy mampu menghindari tendangan telak itu. Ia langsung meloncat setinggi-tingginya ke pohon terdekat. Namun sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga, apalagi jika pohonnya terus ditendang berkali-kali dengan kekuatan tendangan yang luar biasa.

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku jadi susah makan nih!" Teriak Luffy kesal. "Bagi sedikit 'kan tidak membuatmu susah!"

"Hei! Turun kau brengsek! Yang kau bawa itu menu utama masakanku! Seenaknya langsung menyambar makanan orang lain!"

"Oh?" Luffy mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Maaf deh!"

Dengan ketangkasan bagai monyet, ia melompat turun dari pohon dengan potongan daging yang sudah nyaris tak tersisa. Luffy segera meminta maaf. "Aduh, maaf, tapi aku benar-benar lapar dan tadi kulihat tidak ada orang di sekitar…"

"Aku sedang memasak sop di belakang daging itu, bodoh! Masa tadi kau sama sekali tidak melihat aku, sih?" Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat kesal. "Hah… benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan…"

"Kau nampak tidak asing!" Luffy berteriak senang. "Rasanya aku sering melihatmu…"

Pria pirang yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya itu tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak punya televisi di rumahmu? Apa kau tidak pernah menonton _Sanji le Cuisinier_?"

"Aaah…" Luffy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Sanji…?"

Sanji menunggu reaksi Luffy. _Lagipula siapa yang tidak pernah menonton acara memasaknya di televisi? Itu 'kan acara yang mendunia!_

"Aku tidak pernah nonton tuh!" lanjut Luffy sambil tertawa. "Namamu agak aneh ya!"

Sanji langsung terjatuh saking syoknya. _Apa-apaan bocah ini?_

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sanji?"

"Huh! Ini semua gara-gara _mademoiselle_ Nami…" Sinar di kedua belah mata biru Sanji mulai meredup. "Tega-teganya ia menduakan cinta sejatiku yang setinggi langit ketujuh dan seluas semesta ini dengan proyek barunya itu!"

Luffy mendengarkan penjelasan Sanji sambil mengorek lubang hidungnya.

"Kau bisa serius tidak sih?"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan kok." Luffy mengelak sambil melemparkan kotoran hidungnya ke atas. "Teruskan saja."

"Ia bilang ia mau berkonsentrasi penuh dengan karirnya di sini, meninggalkan rumah kami yang indah dan sempurna di La Rochelle—sebuah kota indah di pinggir laut, tiga jam dari Paris—semuanya gara-gara bocah penakluk brengsek itu!" Pria Perancis itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Padahal seharusnya tahun ini kami menyambut… menyambut pernikahan kami yang genap dua tahun… Ooooohhh, Nami cintaku…"

"Hmm…"

"Seharusnya Nami cintaku manisku akan syuting di sini, hari ini. Tetapi sepertinya aku tersesat. Aku tidak bisa menemukan dia…"

"Jadi kau pria tak tahu diuntung, pria pencemburu gila rokok yang sering dibicarakan Nami waktu mabuk?" Luffy tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menuduh Sanji. Mana mungkin Luffy bisa lupa. Biasanya seusai syuting mereka minum-minum di lapangan. Nami selalu mengeluhkan suaminya yang mata keranjang dan mencemburui nyaris semua teman prianya.

Kedua mata Sanji langsung membara karena cemburu dan marah. "APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU?"

Luffy menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Yah, katanya Nami sih kau kebanyakan memanjakan penggemarmu dan bersikap menyebalkan saat dia bertemu pria lain."

Sanji menarik napas kaget. "Apa? Kapan Nami cintaku berkata demikian? Dewi Aphroditeku tega berkata sebegitu kasar terhadap diriku…"

"Hanya sewaktu mabuk, kok!" Luffy kembali tersenyum lebar.

Sanji mendelik marah, ia menatap Luffy dengan penuh curiga. "Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu? Apa hubunganmu dengan sayangku Nami, hah? Apa kau bosan hidup berani menyebut nama kekasihku tanpa hormat begitu? Lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu…"

"Kurasa kau memang pencemburu," jawab Luffy tegas. "Nami itu sutradaraku! Jika kau mau berkelahi…"

"Ahhh! Jadi kau si bocah penakluk itu? Jadi kau ya sumber masalahnya?"

"Ah! Di sini kau!" mendadak muncul seorang pria berambut hijau metalik di tengah Luffy dan Sanji dari balik kerumunan pohon pisang yang berukuran raksasa. Peluh bercucuran dari tubuhnya. "Kupikir kau tersesat!"

"Kau yang tersesat, dasar pemandu sesat!" Sanji langsung menghamburkan api dari mulut saking marahnya. "Aku membayarmu mahal dan kau tega-teganya membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan sayangku Nami hari ini! Kau memang patut mati!"

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah memandu orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu sebelumnya! Ambil saja euro jelekmu itu! Lebih baik kita berpisah di sini…"

"Beraninya kau…" Sanji melontarkan tendangan telak ke wajah pemandu berambut hijau itu. Gara-gara mereka berpuluh-puluh kali salah arah sejak kemarin, pupus sudah harapan Sanji untuk menemui istri tercintanya.

"DASAR BAJINGAN!" sang lawan pun mengamuk dan menyerang balik.

Luffy langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Perutnya sudah kenyang dan rasa penasarannya pun harus terjawab. Lagipula ia tidak tertarik dengan dengan pertengkaran suami Nami dan pemandu alamnya yang beragasan itu.

Jalan setapak yang telah ia lalui kini semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Gelapnya hutan belantara dan segala suara makhluk liar di sana mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sinar matahari bahkan sudah tidak bisa terlihat lagi. Luffy tersenyum senang karena ia merasa tertantang dengan suasana yang ada. Mendadak Luffy melihat seberkas sinar dalam kegelapan. Itu pasti ular yang telah menarik hatinya! Itu pasti ular misterius itu!

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Luffy, Hancock tengah memanggul babi liar hasil buruannya. Ia senang karena ia merasa hadiah kali ini akan menjadi miliknya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Luffy berada.

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi, selamat membaca dan kalau sempat kasih feedback ya! <strong>

**Bagian kedua akan muncul sesegera mungkin!**


	2. Ular dan Sang Ratu

**Catatan: **maaf banget baru update! Maklumlah kebanyakan main game klo ada waktu luang. Coba aja main Tekken atau Samurai Showdown, pasti ketagihan! Untuk para pembaca yang sudah benar-benar menanti, terima kasih banyak ya, apalagi yang sudah kasih komentar! Bagian kedua ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua kecuali silent readers! O_o

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**Luffy sang Penakluk**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 2 Ular dan Sang Ratu<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari yang menyinari tempat itu tidak cukup terang, belantara pepohonan dan besarnya ukuran daun di dalam hutan hujan Amazon menutupi segala apa yang berada di bawahnya dengan sempurna, akan tetapi, Luffy dapat mengenali ular besar yang sempat dilihatnya sewaktu ia melewati sungai sebelum syuting tadi. Ular itu terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namun jalan setapak yang beberapa saat tadi ia lewati sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Luffy melewati pohon-pohon dan dahan-dahan besar di hadapannya, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang semakin tergores oleh tajamnya ranting dan duri tanaman rambat yang panjang menjuntai ke bawah, menusuk siapa saja yang berani melewati daerah itu. Luffy semakin bersemangat saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah dekat dengan ular tersebut. _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi…_

"Aduh!" mendadak Luffy nyaris terjerembab oleh licinnya daun-daun tebal yang membusuk, lembap dan pekat. Hampir saja ia terperosok ke bawah, menuju jurang yang terlihat sangat dalam. Luffy tertawa lega, menyadari ia masih selamat. "Shishishi… untung saja!"

Dengan bersemangat Luffy kembali menyelusuri hutan. Ia tidak salah mengenali hewan yang sangat unik itu. Di seberang Luffy, ular boa besar sepanjang 5 meter dan berwarna merah muda itu sangat jelas terlihat. Corak yang sangat unik dengan warna yang tidak biasa membuat Luffy menjadi sangat bersemangat, kedua belah matanya seketika menyala bagaikan laser. Kedua mata itu semakin membara saat ia menyadari bahwa ular yang sangat keren dan menakjubkan itu mengenakan sebuah penutup kepala dari tengkorak.

"Hebat!" Luffy berteriak keras. Rupanya teriakannya menyadarkan hewan melata yang tengah menjaga sarangnya. Begitu Luffy melangkah mendekat, boa besar itu mendesis dengan keras, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Luffy paham bahwa ular itu menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah ancaman. Namun rasa penasaran dan kesukaannya terhadap ular membuatnya tidak gentar sama sekali.

"Shhhh!"

"Ah, ular baik, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dengan seksama. Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku." Luffy masih mendekati boa berwarna merah jambu itu, langsung menatap kedua mata liar yang berkilauan di kegelapan hutan. "Ular yang baik…"

"SSSHHH!"

Mendadak boa itu menyerang Luffy, berniat mematuk pemuda nekad yang rupanya tidak sayang nyawa bila sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Entah memang berani, gila, kacau atau apa, Luffy sama sekali tidak menghindari patukan sang ular yang langsung menuju ke arahnya. Ia hanya terus mempertahankan tatapannya dengan sang ular besar itu.

"Ular yang baik, hentikan!"

Herannya, ular itu mendadak patuh, ia berhenti, menyadari bahwa dalam tatapan Luffy sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan maupun permusuhan. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa karena ular yang terancam biasanya sangat agresif dan selalu menyerang. Salome memang bukan ular biasa. Ia tidak jadi menyerang Luffy, yang pasti bukan disebabkan oleh karena perkataan Luffy barusan. Kenapa? Tentu saja ular itu tidak paham apa yang Luffy sebelumnya bicarakan, ular 'kan tidak memiliki telinga. Namun insting hewannya menyadari adanya persahabatan yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda Brasil itu.

"Yap! Berhasil! Berhasil!" Luffy bersorak-sorai penuh kegembiraan, menyadari kemenangannya dalam menaklukkan boa sebesar itu. Perlahan Luffy mengelus si boa dengan penuh perhatian dan kekaguman. "Corak yang benar-benar indah. Aku tidak pernah melihat ada spesies langka sepertimu sebelumnya. Memang sih belum lama ini aku melihat boa dengan corak putih maupun corak ungu hasil persilangan di Columbia, tetapi corak merah jambu seperti ini benar-benar menarik."

Luffy berbicara panjang lebar, sambil terheran-heran. "Tapi aku pernah dengar sebelumnya bahwa boa corak seperti ini ular langka yang dulu terdapat di suku kuno Aztec… atau apa ya? Ah! Peduli apa! Pokoknya kau itu sangat kereeeeen!"

Boa besar itu melingkari lengan Luffy dan mendesis senang. Luffy menyadari bahwa di belakang ular besar itu terdapat ular boa lain yang berukuran lebih kecil, dan beberapa telur ular yang belum menetas. Kedua mata Luffy mendadak menyala dengan sangat terang sekali lagi. "Pantas kau galak! Kau sedang menjaga telurmu?"

Mendadak sebuah anak panah muncul dari balik pepohonan, melintasi kepala Luffy dan menggores pipi sebelah kirinya. Darah perlahan menetes dari wajah Luffy yang terluka saat anak panah kedua muncul dan menyerangnya, nyaris menembus dadanya.

"WOOOOOAAAHHH!" Luffy berteriak kaget, "PANAAH AAAPAAAN NIIIHHH?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Sesosok tubuh yang tinggi semampai dengan lekuk tubuh yang luar biasa menarik muncul dari arah anak-anak panah itu berasal. Wajah wanita itu terlihat luar biasa sombong dan angkuh, bahkan ia tidak terlalu sudi melihat Luffy. Dengan suara keras wanita itu berteriak, "_apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Salomeku? Jauhi dia_!"

"Heh?" Luffy sama sekali tidak mengerti Bahasa Amazon Kuno yang diucapkan oleh Hancock. "Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi ucapanmu? Kok terdengar aneh sekali di telingaku, ya?"

"_Pria sialan, kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? Cepat jauhi… eh_?"

Rupanya panah Hancock secara tidak sengaja mengenai boa lain yang sedang mengerami telur di belakang Luffy. Hancock langsung pucat pasi saat ia menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat ia mendekati Salome dan Luffy. Luffy pun terkejut pada saat yang bersamaan. _Salah satu ular boa itu terluka!_

"_Ah, apa yang telah kulakukan_?" erang Hancock penuh penyesalan. Salome hanya bisa mendekati pasangannya, ekspresi ular kesayangan Hancock itu sangat pilu, seakan menggambarkan perasaannya yang sedih. Hancock merasa amat bersalah.

"_Maafkan aku, Salome…_"

"Heh, makanya jangan suka sembarangan memanah, jadi kena 'kan!" Luffy merengut. Ia mendekati boa yang terluka itu, lalu mengorek sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dari dalam sana Luffy mengambil sebungkus ramuan berwarna putih dan perban yang bersih. Ramuan itu adalah campuran antiseptik yang telah dicampur oleh daun obat hasil racikannya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun dengan berbagai percobaan dengan ular peliharaannya. Yah, walaupun sekarang kebanyakan peliharaan Luffy sih sudah mati semua. Dengan wajah prihatin Luffy mengusap kepala Salome. "Tenang saja, akan kuobati pasanganmu…"

"_Apa itu? Mau kau apakan ularnya_?" Hancock mendesis galak. "_Jangan sampai kau…_"

Dengan sangat cekatan Luffy menahan kepala boa yang terluka, lalu ia mencabut anak panah itu dengan cepat. Luffy takut ular itu akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan telur-telur kecil yang sedang dierami oleh boa itu karena itu ia tetap menahan kepala si ular dan mengelap darah luka panah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Shhhh," boa itu mendesis marah. "Shhhh…"

"Tahan, ya!" Luffy menatap ular itu dengan kepedulian tingkat tinggi, berharap ular itu bisa mengerti maksud baiknya. Meskipun ular itu dapat paham sekalipun, rasa sakit yang ia derita tidak bisa dihentikan. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar sampai si ular berhenti meronta, Luffy cukup lelah juga menahan kepalanya, padahal Luffy belum sempat memberikan ramuannya sama sekali. "Aduuuh! Berhenti memberontak! Aku sedang mengobatimu!"

Mendadak sepasang tangan ikut mencengkam kepala si ular, lalu menyokong Luffy. "_Cepat, lanjutkan mengobati ular ini, biar aku yang menahan kepalanya._"

"Ternyata kau baik juga!" Luffy tersenyum, lalu ia mengoleskan ramuannya dengan rata sebelum membalut luka sang ular dengan perban. Tak lama ia berteriak dengan gembira. "Nah, pengobatan selesai!"

Hancock yang tidak tahu pengobatan sama sekali pun menyadari balutan asal jadi yang telah dilakukan oleh Luffy, namun dari ekspresi membaik yang ditunjukkan oleh ular pasangan Salome itu, ia tidak jadi memprotes Luffy. Sebaliknya, ia meminta maaf.

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau tidak bermaksud jahat, soalnya selama ini banyak sekali pemburu bodoh yang terus saja mengincar Salome kesayanganku. Tadinya kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf_," Hancock berkata penuh sesal, wajah bekunya mulai mencair. "_Pasti aku…_"

Luffy meraih wajah Hancock dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap wanita itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting semua sudah beres 'kan?"

Dada Hancock langsung berdegup dengan sangat keras. Perasaan aneh yang pertama kali ia rasakan mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tampan, malah terkesan sangat bodoh. Namun perasaannya yang tulus, kebaikannya terhadap makhluk kesayangannya, dan sikapnya yang tidak mendendam itu telah menyentuh hatinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?"

Hancock langsung menggeleng, ikut memegangi tangan Luffy di pipinya. Luffy pun melepaskan Hancock darinya, dan perlahan menyengir lebar kepada wanita itu. "Ya, sudah kalau kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"_Eeeehh_?" Hancock terkejut karena mendadak pemuda itu beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia pikir pemuda itu akan menginap lebih lama lagi. _Dia sudah mau pergi?_

Luffy pun membelai Salome dan pamitan, "aku pulang dulu, ya, ular baik! Eh, arah pulang ke mana ya?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih." Ace menolak tawaran anggur dari sang pramugari pesawat. Hatinya terasa tidak enak karena gelisah yang tidak menentu sejak tadi. Biasanya hal ini selalu terjadi bila Luffy tersangkut masalah. _Apa adiknya yang bodoh itu baik-baik saja? Luffy tidak keracunan buah liar atau terantup laba-laba, bukan? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku cemas sih?_

"Penerbangan memasuki daerah hujan yang berangin, harap penumpang mengenakan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan," terdengar suara pramugari memberikan aba-aba. Ace langsung mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak suka goncangan dan petir, rasanya memuakkan.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Luffy memang pemuda yang keras kepala, sekali ia tertarik dengan sesuatu, ia akan berusaha dengan segenap hati untuk mendapatkannya. Namun rupanya wanita yang sedang mengikutinya itu jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding dia. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luffy, Hancock terus mengikutinya dari jarak yang ia rasa aman, terus menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah memerah.

Baru kali ini sang putri merasakan sesak di dada yang kian membuatnya menderita. Namun apa daya, tidak melihat pemuda itu malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa lagi. Ia teringat kata-kata Nenek Nyon, sang tetua di sukunya.

"_Kalian harus hati-hati terhadap para pria, mereka bisa menularkan virus berbahaya yang mematikan." Nenek Nyon berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Satu-satunya cara agar virus itu sembuh adalah mengikuti pria itu sampai virusnya hilang." _

Hancock paham bahwa Luffy telah membuatnya terkena virus yang mematikan tersebut, virus yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari pria lain yang telah ia temui sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memang berbeda. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kecantikannya sama sekali. Hancock berbisik mesra sambil menatap Luffy, "_aku telah memutuskan, kaulah pria yang akan memberiku anak_."

Dari kejauhan tercium kembali bau sedap yang menggoda nafsu makan Luffy yang sungguh menggila, itulah sebabnya mengapa Luffy berjalan dengan mengandalkan hidungnya, dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Hancock terus mengikuti dengan sigap di belakangnya.

"WAAAH, KAU LAGI!"

Pria pirang berwajah tampan yang tengah merokok sambil memanggang babi hutan liar itu berteriak kaget sekaligus kesal saat melihat Luffy. Rupanya ia masih saja belum dapat menemukan jalan pulang dari hutan tersebut sejak perkelahian sengitnya dengan sang penunjuk arah sewaan. "Jangan harap kau bisa makan gratis, ya! Sana pergi!"

"Pelit…" Luffy memoyongkan bibirnya sambil mencuil sedikit daging yang sedang dimasak. "Wah, enak banget!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI, WAAAA!" kedua mata Sanji seketika langsung berubah menjadi bentuk hati saat ia melihat sosok Hancock di belakang pohon sana, tengah mengamati Luffy dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. "CANTIK! MENGGODA! SUNGGUH MENGGAIRAHKAN!"

"Eh, kau kok bisa ada di sini?" Luffy bertanya, menengok sebentar ke arah Hancock, lalu kembali memokuskan perhatiannya kepada daging panggangan Sanji. "Jangan pelit begitu ah, bagi sedikit ya?"

Rupanya pria yang diajak berbicara itu tengah mendekati Hancock, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan dan intonasi yang menggoda, "namaku Sanji, koki professional dari Perancis, siapakah namamu, wahai kecantikan yang tak bisa terhempaskan oleh badai yang tengah menggila di hatiku yang terus berdetak saat memandangi dirimu ini?"

Hancock langsung menatap Sanji dengan pandangan sedingin es. "_Jangan berani kau bicara padaku, dasar pria hina_!"

Sanji dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya membatu sesaat sebelum pecah berkeping-keping, padahal dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hancock.

"Shishishi…" Luffy tertawa melihat reaksi Sanji saat Hancock dengan sadis mengabaikannya. "Dia memang galak kok! Bagi sedikit, ya!"

Sanji langsung berlari mendekati Luffy dengan kecepatan penuh, "kau kenal dia?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

_Brengsek, kok bisa bocah bertampang bloon begini kenalannya secantik itu? Bikin kesal saja! _Sanji terlihat sangat iri memandang pemuda Brasil yang tengah memperhatikan masakannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan Hancock. _Pakaiannya sungguh menggoda, pakaian kulit berbulu dengan belahan paha yang menantang…_

"Kenapa tampangmu jadi mirip monyet begitu?"

"Brengsek kau!" Sanji langsung menyumpahi Luffy. Kadang ekspresinya memang mirip monyet bila sedang berpikiran mesum. Mendadak ia mendapat ide. "Begini saja, kuberikan semua masakanku bila kau bisa mengenalkanku kepadanya."

"Dia bicara dengan bahasa asing, mana aku bisa bicara sama dia?" Luffy berkata terus terang, "tapi dia memang kenalanku sih!"

"YA SUDAH, AJAK DIA MAKAN BERSAMA!" Sanji berteriak kegirangan, seolah dunianya kembali bersinar sejak Nami meninggalkannya sendirian di Paris. "Cepat, ajak dia!"

"Ajak ya ajak, tapi aku 'kan tidak bisa bicara sama dia, loh!" Luffy monyong-monyong tidak karuan, perutnya keroncongan meminta diisi. Ia lalu memanggil Hancock dengan lantang, "hei, sini! Kita makan, yuk!"

Hancock tidak bergerak, tapi ia heran saat melihat Luffy berbicara kepadanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah semerah apel. _Apa pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya hidup bersama?_

"Kok, dia diam saja sih?" Sanji mulai tidak sabaran.

Luffy pun mendatangi Hancock dan menariknya. "Ayo, kalau kau tidak ikut bisa-bisa aku batal makan dagingnya. Kau suka daging, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba Luffy mendatangi dan menggenggam tangannya, membuat Hancock tersipu malu. Tanpa susah payah pun Hancock mengikuti kemauan Luffy. Ia berbisik malu-malu, "_bila itu maumu, aku setuju saja._"

Mereka bertiga pun meneruskan makan sore itu, menikmati babi panggang ala hutan hujan tropis. Luffy mengambil porsi paling banyak, sementara Hancock terus memandangi pemuda itu makan, dan Sanji pun semakin bertanya-tanya dengan hubungan mereka. Koki pirang itu berpikir seandainya saja ada penerjemah, pasti semuanya akan menjadi jelas.

"Wah!" mendadak muncul si pemandu arah berambut hijau dari balik pepohonan besar di ujung sana. Ekspresinya langsung berubah bengis saat menatap Sanji. "Hahaha, masih di sini saja kau turis sialan?"

Sanji pun merasakan permusuhan yang sama. "Sama sepertimu, memang dasar pemandu arah sesat kau!"

"Kau yang payah! Sudah kubilang harusnya kau lewat jalan setapak yang waktu itu!"

"Itu 'kan menuju jurang, pemandu bodoh!"

Luffy tidak menghiraukan permusuhan gila-gilaan itu dan terus saja makan. Hancock mendesah pelan, berharap bisa terus menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. "_Makanlah yang banyak, kau bahkan bisa memakan bagianku, aku tidak terlalu lapar_."

"Bahasa Amazon Kuno!" pemandu berambut hijau itu agak terkesima. Seketika ia berhenti berkelahi dengan si bule Prancis dan mendekati Luffy dan Hancock. "Hebat, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar bahasa ini!"

"Kau tahu bahasa yang dia gunakan?" Sanji pun ikut menghampiri Luffy dan Hancock. "Bagaimana bisa pemandu bodoh seperti kau bisa tahu?"

Pemandu itu mengenalkan diri di hadapan Luffy, "namaku Zoro. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu dan wanita ini?"

Hancock mendengus sebal. Ia tidak suka ada pria lain di dekatnya selain Luffy. Untunglah pria yang satu ini tidak tergila-gila padanya, berbeda dengan pria pirang yang tadi. Akan tetapi Luffy malah tersenyum, "aku Luffy! Kalau dia aku tidak tahu sih…"

Hancock mencibir, "_aku tidak suka bicara dengan pria asing_."

Zoro manggut-manggut sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku lapuk dari balik bajunya. Ia membolak-balik buku tersebut, lalu berkata, "kurasa ia berkata bahwa ia senang berada di sini."

Sanji dan Luffy ikut manggut-manggut seakan memahami bahasa yang dikatakan oleh Hancock.

"_Orang ini sudah gila, ya? Apa sih yang ia lakukan dengan benda itu?_" Hancock semakin kesal. Ia menoleh ke arah Luffy, "_suruh dia hentikan perbuatannya dan suruh dia berhenti memandangiku_!"

Zoro meneruskan, "katanya, masakan koki alis keriting itu tidak enak, dan dia tidak suka memakannya. Namun dia suka denganmu, Luffy, dan katanya ia ingin memandangimu."

"Ah, masa sih? Masakanku tidak enak? Jangan asal bicara kau, rambut lumut!" Sanji mendengus dengan kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa dia suka dengan bocah ini? Aku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia!"

"_Ah, aku lebih baik mengamatimu dari jauh saja_," Hancock bergegas pergi dari sana. "_Pria-pria ini membuatku jijik_!"

"Tuh, katanya dia mau bunuh diri bila kau tidak memperbolehkannya untuk ikut denganmu!" Zoro kembali mengartikan perkataan Hancock. Tentu saja ia tidak punya kemampuan sebagus itu. Terjemahan patah-patah yang dilakukan olehnya hanyalah usaha susah payah yang ia tiru dari buku catatan istrinya yang merupakan seorang arkeolog. "Cepat kejar dia!"

Luffy pun berlari mengejar Hancock, menahan lengannya. "Kau jangan bunuh diri! Kau boleh ikut denganku!"

Hancock terkesima dengan reaksi Luffy. Tubuhnya serasa ingin meledak karena kaget dan wajahnya sangat merah karena malu. "_Apa maksudmu_? _Kenapa kau mendadak menggengam tanganku_?"

"Hei, Zoro! Apa katanya?" Luffy berteriak kepada Zoro, lengannya tidak melepaskan Hancock.

"HEEEEIII!" Sanji menjerit nyaring saat melihat Luffy memegang tangan Hancock dengan erat. "APA-APAAN ITU?"

"Dia bilang dia setuju untuk ikut denganmu!" Zoro berteriak balik. Ia tahu ia mulai melantur tak jelas, tapi semua ini ia lakukan untuk membuat koki genit yang sangat menyebalkan itu menjadi marah. Dan saat itu ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Sanji marah. _Membalas dendam memang perbuatan yang menyenangkan_. _Oh, sial, sifat nakal istrinya mulai meracuni otaknya belakangan ini._

"HEI! SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA JADI BERHUBUNGAN?" Sanji tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal yang membuncah di dadanya. "KOK AKU TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALI, SIH?"

Luffy mengulangi kata-katanya dengan serius, "jangan bunuh diri, itu perbuatan bodoh! Tak jadi soal bila kau mau ikut denganku!"

Hancock hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hanya Tuhan, hantu dan para binatang di hutan yang tahu bagaimana keempat orang itu bisa keluar hutan dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apa. Nyatanya mereka keluar hutan dengan aman. Hancock ikut dengan Luffy. Wajahnya masih memerah karena Luffy terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Entah bagaimana pula, Sanji dengan tidak tahu malu pun mengikuti keduanya.

"Enak saja aku tidak tahu malu! Aku mengikuti bocah itu karena aku ingin berada di tempat syuting selanjutnya demi bertemu sayangku Nami! Bocah itu tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku!" Sanji berteriak kesal. Ia membawa semua kopernya dengan semangat, mengikuti Luffy dan Hancock yang berada di depannya. "Lagipula dia kok bisa-bisanya mendapatkan wanita secantik itu!"

"Berisik kau alis keriting!" Zoro membentak Sanji sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luffy. "Eh, mana alamatmu?"

"Di sini." Luffy memberikan kartu nama yang telah disiapkan oleh Ace dari dalam sakunya. "Tapi aku orang sibuk, loh!"

"Tidak jadi masalah!"

Luffy dan Zoro saling bertukar alamat, karena Zoro ingin mengajak istrinya yang arkeolog itu untuk menemui Hancock. Luffy sih tidak ambil pusing dan setuju saja dengan permintaan Zoro. Yang jadi masalah adalah reaksi orang di rumah saat mereka tahu siapa yang ia bawa pulang nanti. Luffy menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyengir ke arah Hancock, yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan penuh cinta. Bagaimana_ reaksi kakek dan Ace ya? Ya masalah nanti dipikirkan nanti sajalah!_

**.**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih sudah membaca! Silahkan komentar kalau sempat!<br>**

**Kita berjumpa di bagian selanjutnya!**


	3. Hidup Bersama Luffy

**Catatan: **kalau ingin request cerita atau minta salah satu cerita diterjemahkan, tolong mintanya pake bahasa yang enak sekalian login gitu, biar terlihat sopan dan bertanggung jawab. Selain itu terpaksa ditolak, ehehe. Harusnya bisa update lebih cepat, tapi belakangan ini ketagihan maen game virtual sama download klip Vocaloid nih. Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah yang satu ini. O_o

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda dan Vogue

**Luffy sang Penakluk**

**Bagian 3 Hidup Bersama Luffy**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam lamanya, Luffy, Hancock, dan Sanji akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan dengan taksi yang berbeda, tentu saja. Bule Perancis itu memang nekad mengekori Luffy karena dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana setelah keluar dari Hutan Hujan Amazon, lagipula keberadaan Hancock yang cantik bak dewi itu sangat menggoda hatinya. Namun betapa kaget Sanji saat taksi pemuda bengal itu berhenti di sekitar kawasan Jardins, distrik Pinheiros, wilayah tertua sekaligus terkaya di Sao Paulo, Brasil yang dikelilingi dengan berbagai pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak kalah elit dengan Paris. Hati Sanji semakin berdebar tidak karuan saat Luffy menggandeng Hancock dengan santai ke arah sebuah mansion yang luar biasa besar. _Siapa sih sebenarnya bocah sial satu ini?_

"Ayo, masuk bersamaku!" Luffy berseru dengan lantang, seenaknya menggedor-gedor pintu gerbang depan yang berukuran raksasa. Hancock hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita itu saat Luffy membawanya ke kediamannya. "HEIIII, AKU PULANG!"

Secara otomatis gerbang besar itu terbuka lebar. Luffy, Hancock, beserta Sanji pun melangkah ke dalam mansion bergaya mediterania yang megah tersebut, melewati taman mawar yang luar biasa indah dan kolam ikan yang besar di bagian taman. Mereka harus berjalan beberapa menit sampai tiba di pintu depan. Dengan enteng Luffy menendang pintu depan sampai terbuka.

"Ada apa sih, kok sepi amat?"

"Ini rumahmu?" Sanji menatap Luffy dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ayahku 'kan senator di Sao Paulo, jadi kami tinggal di sini." Luffy mengupil sambil terus berjalan. Hancock mengikuti di sebelahnya. "Tapi ini sebenarnya rahasia loh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?" Sanji terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. _Jadi bintang baru di layar kaca Brasil sebenarnya anak senator? Jadi itu alasan si cantik dengan kaki mulus dan luar biasa seksi itu menurut kepadanya? _

"Kenapa sih? Kau tidak sedang berpikiran jorok, 'kan?"

"Brengsek! Bicara apa kau!"

Hancock langsung menunjukkan ekspresi benci yang mendalam kepada Sanji yang tega berteriak kepada Luffy. Wajahnya berkerut kesal. "_Jangan berani-berani kau berbuat tidak sopan terhadap orang ini_!"

Sanji langsung merasakan kebencian Hancock. Dadanya serasa tertusuk saat Hancock memperingatinya. Ia terjatuh dengan pelan ke bawah lantai dengan hati hancur. Tentu saja ia tetap tidak mengerti perkataan Hancock, tapi ia bisa menduga apa yang dikatakan oleh si wanita suku yang seksi itu.

Ruang depan bangunan itu sangat hebat dan dipenuhi oleh lukisan klasik buatan pelukis kelas dunia, seperti Leonardo de Usoppu dan Vincent Van Augur. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sanji si koki Perancis adalah beberapa lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di sana.

"Lukisan-lukisan apa ini?" Sanji memperhatikan beberapa lukisan hancur-hancuran yang tertempel di tembok. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah melihat hasil karya dengan perpaduan warna yang ekstrim begitu sebelumnya. _Mungkinkah karya terkenal yang belum pernah ia lihat saking langkanya?_

"Bagus, 'kan? Itu gambarku dan Ace yang dibingkai sama kakek!"

Sanji langsung mencibir tanda tidak setuju. "Apanya yang bagus?"

"Shishishi…" Luffy malah tertawa, mengira Sanji hanya memujinya. "Kalau kau mau kau boleh bawa pulang! Tapi satu saja!"

"Memangnya aku tertarik apa!" Sanji sewot, wajahnya berubah merah saking sebalnya. "Sembarangan saja bicara!"

Sementara Hancock langsung mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti saat Luffy menunjukkan gambar yang ia buat. Ia sangat menyukai lukisan, terutama lukisan yang anggun dan berseni tinggi yang banyak dipajang di kamarnya. Menurut seleranya, karya Luffy adalah karya terhebat yang pernah ia temui.

"_Kau berbakat lukis juga, ya_?" puji Hancock sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "_Mungkin bakatmu ini akan menurun ke anak-anak kita kelak._"

"Shishishi…" Luffy tertawa-tawa bangga. "Tuh, dia saja suka!"

Sanji mendengus pelan dan meneruskan melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Luffy dan Hancock berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Terdapat juga patung yang besar dan aneh di ujung ruangan dengan kostum pelayan yang sangat norak.

"Patung ini juga tidak berseni."

"Aku ini bukan patung, bodoh!" seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh besar dengan wajah luar biasa sangat meneriaki mereka bertiga. Bukan patung rupanya. Tapi perbuatan pelayan itu benar-benar ceroboh, karena salah satu yang ia maki adalah Hancock. Merasa terancam dan kesal, Hancock langsung mengambil busurnya untuk menyerang si wanita tersebut, tapi Luffy pun seketika itu juga menghalangi Hancock.

"_Beraninya meneriaki wanita secantik diriku, kau mau mati_?"

"Jangan! Dia itu pengasuhku! Namanya Dadan!"

"_Kenapa kau melarangku_?" Hancock menurunkan panahnya. Wajahnya berkerut dengan bingung memandangi Luffy yang bersikeras melindungi Dadan. "_Tapi baiklah bila itu maumu, aku akan menurutinya_."

"Shishishi…" Luffy tertawa lega. "Begitu dong!"

Hancock langsung lumer saat melihat senyum gembira Luffy. Kakinya terasa lemas dan wajahnya panas. Dengan perlahan ia menatap Luffy. "_Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau senang…_"

"Waaaahhh, sungguh cantik sekali gayamu saat mengambil panah itu~!" Sanji terkagum-kagum. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati. "Lain kali akan kufoto dan kupajang di kamarku…"

"_Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, makhluk rendah? Berhenti memandangiku, aku benci denganmu_!" Hancock mendengus dengan kesal. Entah kenapa pria hina berambut jagung itu terus saja mengikutinya sampai ke sarang cintanya bersama pemuda impiannya. Mengganggu sekali, desisnya kesal.

Lagi-lagi tubuh Sanji membeku dan serpihannya mulai pudar tertiup angin dingin dari utara.

"Apa-apaan ini, tuan muda? Kenapa ada wanita suku liar dan… orang asing berambut pirang di sini?" Dadan si pelayan wanita menanyai Luffy secara beruntun setelah hilang syoknya. Bagaimana tidak syok sehabis diancam panah tajam begitu oleh Hancock, tapi tuan muda yang ditanyainya masih saja tertawa-tawa riang seolah tidak ada masalah.

"Oh?" Luffy malah mengupil dengan santai.

"TUAN MUDAAAA!" Dadan berteriak kencang di telinga Luffy. "AKU MINTA PENJELASAN! SIAPA ORANG-ORANG INI!"

Mendadak perut Luffy keroncongan, lapar minta diisi. "Dadan jangan cerewet dulu deh, lebih baik siapkan makanan untukku, bagaimana?"

"Kalau begini mana bisa aku menyiapkan makanan!" Dadan mencak-mencak dengan dada naik turun tidak karuan. _Tuan Muda Luffy yang sejak kecil kuasuh bersama dengan Tuan Muda Ace tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam, tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak berubah drastis begini?_ _Rasanya hatiku seperti teriris-iris…_

"_Hei wanita tua, kenapa kau meneriaki dia?_" Hancock ikut campur. Ia tidak rela Luffy tercintanya ditindas oleh wanita yang lemah dan jelek seperti Dadan. "_Jangan buat aku marah_."

"Aku lapaaarrrr…"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Dari tangga atas seketika muncul seorang pria tua yang masih terlihat segar-bugar dengan wajah dan senyum yang mirip dengan Luffy. Bekas luka besar di wajahnya menandakan beliau pernah ikut perang atau semacamnya. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih seakan tidak mempengaruhi semangat pria tua tersebut.

"Eh, ada kakek…" Luffy bersorak dengan pelan. Lapar rupanya sangat mempengaruhi semangatnya. "Aku pulang, kek…"

"Tuan besar, ini 'kan sudah siang, kenapa masih memakai piyama?" Dadan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang besar. _Mana piyamanya motif Chihuahua lagi._ "Tuan besar, lihat siapa yang tuan muda bawa…"

"Bwahahaha…" tawa sang kakek saat melihat Luffy dengan seorang wanita muda yang berpakaian tradisional suku Amazon di sebelahnya. "Cucuku memang hebat!"

Luffy tertawa berderai-derai mendengarnya. "Shishishi…"

Garp mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas. "Baiklah, aku setuju!"

"Aku tahu kakek pasti setuju!"

"RUMAH MACAM APA INI? KOK KAKEKNYA/TUAN BESAR MAIN SETUJU SAJA!" Sanji dan Dadan serempak protes. Keduanya sesaat saling berpandangan dengan gugup, lalu membuang muka ke arah berlainan.

_Belum ada penjelasan sama sekali, bagaimana bisa setuju sih?_ pikir Sanji kesal dalam hati. _Memangnya mereka bercakap-cakap lewat telepati?_

"Siapa bocah satu ini?" si kakek baru sadar bahwa selain Hancock masih ada pria lain yang ikut bersama Luffy.

"Namaku Sanji, aku seorang chef professional dari Perancis, sudah menghasilkan banyak sekali buku masakan dan juga masuk dalam daftar 100 pria tertampan versi majalah _Vogue_. Kurasa anda pasti pernah menonton acara _Sanji Le Cuisinier_?" Sanji dengan bangga mengenalkan dirinya, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk memberi hormat.

"_Sanji le_ _kuesioner?"_

Sanji tak tahu harus berkata apa. _Kok jadi kuesioner! Memangnya lagi bikin survei! Sekalian saja pilihan ganda atau essai!_

"_Sanji Le Cuisinier, _acara internasional yang ditayangkan di berbagai negara."

"Aku tidak pernah menonton acara kacangan tuh."

"Shishishi…" Luffy menyengir lebar. "Tuh, kakekku saja tidak pernah menonton!"

"DIAM KAU!" Sanji berteriak kesal. _Benar-benar deh rumah macam apa ini, kenapa penghuninya aneh-aneh begini sih? Lagian kenapa si cantik itu mau mengikuti si bocah ingusan itu?_

"Ehem, kuharap anda mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan anda untuk mengizinkan cucu anda tinggal bersama dengan wanita yang luar biasa cantik yang jauh lebih molek daripada Cleopatra itu, tuan."

"Betul, masa tuan muda diperbolehkan…"

"Memangnya apa salahnya cucuku menolong seorang wanita?" kakek Luffy yang bernama Monkey D. Garp itu bertanya dengan nada tidak senang kepada Sanji dan Dadan. Sanji sedikit kecewa dengan respons Garp, namun ia masih berusaha agar Garp mau mengubah keputusannya.

"Maksudku, cucumu masih sangat muda, bagaimana dia bisa membawa seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya untuk tinggal serumah, jadi lebih baik…"

Garp yang paling tahu bahwa cucunya itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Ia yakin Luffy pasti punya alasan lain dengan membawa wanita itu ke rumah. Lagipula, sepertinya wanita itu yang tergila-gila dengan Luffy, bukan sebaliknya.

Yah, meskipun demikian, Garp akan senang sekali memiliki cucu buyut kecil di mansionnya yang besar.

"Cucuku Luffy bukan pemuda bermoral rendah seperti yang kau kira, koki bule. Kalau ayahnya sih mungkin saja begitu."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Di gedung pemerintahan Sao Paulo yang dipenuhi oleh banyak politikus dan negarawan, Monkey D. Dragon yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya sesaat berhenti sejenak untuk bersin-bersin. Entah mengapa sepertinya ada yang sedang menjelek-jelekannya. _Ah, sepertinya ayah pasti sedang membicarakanku…_

Dragon memincingkan matanya yang tajam, lalu kembali mengemukakan pendapatnya di hadapan para pengikutnya itu. "Kampanye kali ini tidak boleh melibatkan pembabatan hutan yang telah dikemukakan oleh Tuan Roswald minggu lalu."

"Mengapa demikian, Senator Dragon?" Saint Roswald seorang pembesar kayu kebangsaan Inggris yang sibuk berkutat di Brasil dengan sejuta ambisinya langsung memotong pendapat Dragon. Tidak sopan, tentu saja, namun sebagai keturunan bangsawan ia merasa lebih berhak daripada sang senat sendiri.

"Pelestarian hutan jauh lebih penting daripada hasrat pribadi manusia," terang Dragon tanpa ragu-ragu. "Kadang keputusan sepele yang kita buat dapat mengakibatkan kerugian bagi para jutaan makhluk yang tidak berdosa di hutan sana."

Bagi Senator Dragon, hutan hujan harus dijaga, demi kelangsungan hidup semua hewan dan pepohonan. Ia tahu Luffy pasti bangga dengan keputusannya.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Jadi maksud anda, anda setuju dengan keputusan cucu anda?" Sanji memandang Garp dan Luffy dengan tidak percaya. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu saya juga akan mengawasi mereka!"

"Kek, aku lapaaaarrr…" Luffy merengutkan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberatan Sanji, Dadan, maupun persetujuan kakeknya. Ia menarik Hancock ke arah dapur. "Yuk, kita makan, aku lapar sekali nih…"

"HEEEEIII! BERANINYA KAU MENGABAIKANKU!"

"Bwahahaha, itu baru cucuku!"

"Kalian ini memang mirip," Dadan menghela napas putus asa. "Omong-omong, tuan muda, siapa nama wanita yang kau bawa?"

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Semua menanti jawabannya.

"Wah, iya! Aku tidak pernah tanya tuh!"

"EEEEHHHHHH?" Sanji dan Dadan yang berada di ruangan itu langsung membelalak dan menjatuhkan dagu mereka. Sementara Garp hanya tertawa-tawa lebar dengan suara menggelegar.

"Bhahaha, itu baru cucuku!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Dapur keluarga Monkey tidak kalah mewah dengan ruang tamunya. Perabotan masak lengkap dengan kompor ukuran besar berteknologi tinggi maupun belanga dari jaman batu berada di ruangan itu. Sekali lihat saja Sanji tahu bahwa desain dapur itu diperuntukkan untuk penikmat berbagai jenis makanan, terutama daging. Di bagian tengah terdapat lemari pendingan berukuran raksasa. Di depannya terdapat catatan, khusus untuk Luffy. _Luffy, tolong jangan makan kulkasnya_.

Sanji membantu Dadan memasak, barharap dia ikut diizinkan tinggal di sana. Namun sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia belaka, mengingat Garp tidak senang kepadanya akibat kecemburuannya kepada Luffy. Mau tidak mau Sanji bertanya kepada Dadan sambil mengupas bawang. Bawang memang paling cocok dimakan bersama daging. Lihat saja, si pemuda idiot Luffy sudah menambah 30 piring.

"Apa di sekitar sini ada yang menyediakan tempat tinggal?" Sanji bertanya penuh harapan. Pusing juga dia. Mendadak terdengat suara datar dari belakangnya.

"Kau suka tempat yang ramai dan berhubungan dengan masakan? Kurasa mansion yang berada tepat di sebelah mansion keluarga Monkey ini masih menyediakan tempat untuk pria sepertimu." Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan Alkitab di tangannya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Namaku Kuma, kepala pelayan di tempat ini."

Sanji tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tertolong!"

Dadan tersenyum kecut. Siapapun tahu siapa yang tinggal di mansion belakang. Mansion yang terkenal seantero Brasil dengan nama Momoiro Mansion, mansion persik. Sanji masih bisa tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu neraka macam apa yang menanti di belakangnya.

"KENYAAAAANGGGG!"

Setelah merasa kenyang, Luffy pun baru teringat bahwa ia belum menanyakan nama wanita yang ia bawa dari Hutan Hujan Amazon. Sambil mengorek-orek giginya, Luffy menatap Hancock. "Luffy, aku Luffy. Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!"

"_Luffy!_" Hancock mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu dadu. "_Jadi namamu Luffy_?"

"Kau? Siapa?"

"_Hancock…_" Hancock menjawab sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu. _Apa ini permulaan upacara pernikahan? Wah, harusnya aku memberitahukan kabar ini kepada semua orang di suku!_

"Hammock?" Luffy menatap Hancock dengan pandangan yang heran. "Namamu agak lucu, ya?"

"_Hancock! Hancock! Boa Hancock_!" Hancock menegaskan sekali lagi. _Masa dipanggil Hammock sih?_

"Moa Hammock?" Luffy masih terlihat bingung. "Oke, Hammock!"

Hancock hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan sendu sambil jatuh tertunduk. _Tak apa, masih ada banyak waktu sampai akhirnya Luffy bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar… _

"Oi, Luffy, mau kau tempatkan di mana Hammock?" Garp bertanya dengan lantang. "Kamar lantai bawah semuanya masih direnovasi akibat hewan peliharaanmu, 'kan?"

Rupanya bulan lalu ular dan singa yang dipelihara Luffy lepas dari kandang dan sempat memporakporandakan seisi mansion. Tentu saja Dragon tidak tahu karena sangat sibuk dengan kampaye politiknya. Sementara Garp dan Luffy kembali menenangkan dan menangkap semua hewan-hewan buas itu, Ace sibuk meminta maaf kepada tetangga sekitar akibat keributan yang terjadi. Sampai merah semua bintik-bintik di wajah Ace waktu itu karena agak malu. Luffy dan Garp sih tenang-tenang saja.

"Yah, kalau tak ada tempat ya di kamarku saja." Luffy berkata dengan enteng, menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Kamarku 'kan luas."

Dadan, Sanji, Kuma, dan Garp langsung terbengong-bengong. Entah Luffy itu kelewat polos atau mengidap kemesuman yang kasat mata. Hancock yang tidak tahu menahu masih tersenyum dengan sangat cantik.

"Yuk, kita tidur Hammock! Aku sudah ngantuk nih!" Luffy menguap sangat lebar.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"Bwahahaha, ternyata kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu!" Garp tertawa. "Ya, aku juga mau tidur!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Butiran salju jatuh satu demi satu ke depan wajah Ace yang dingin. Sudah lama sekali ia terdiam di depan kafe dekat hotelnya. Ia masih teringat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orangtua Moda kemarin malam. Hatinya terasa sangat pilu. Wajah Moda kembali muncul di otaknya, senyumnya yang lembut dan halus membuatnya merasa sangat sedih.

"_Kau boleh-boleh saja menikahi anakku." Ayah Moda tersenyum menatap Ace saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama. Ace serasa terbang mendengarnya. "Tapi aku mendengar rumor yang kurang baik tentang ayahmu. Katanya, ayahmu politikus yang gemar berbuat masalah semasa hidup."_

"_Ayaaaah!" Moda langsung memprotes. "Itu 'kan ayah Ace! Ace sama sekali…"_

"_Cukup, kembali saja ke kamar!"_

"_Begini…" Ace menggertakkan giginya yang putih. "Ayah saya memang politikus dan dulu beliau kerap, yah anda tahu siapa Gold D. Roger, tapi—tapi saya bukannya bermaksud menutupi selama ini, saya hanya berharap anda menyukai saya karena diri saya sendiri, bukan karena latar belakang keluarga saya."_

"_Begini, Ace, tapi paman bekerja di pemerintahan, dan sepertinya…"_

Ace kembali merapatkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah tahu kemungkinan yang satu ini bisa terjadi. Ia sangat tahu hal seperti ini bisa terjadi sejak awal. Sial. Benar-benar brengsek…

Moda muncul di hadapannya dengan membawa koper besar. Wajahnya yang imut itu terlihat sangat letih. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak tidur semalaman. Ace mengutuk nasibnya lagi. "Jadi ini maksudmu menyuruhku menunggumu di sini? Ace mengerutkan wajahnya yang berbintik. "Moda, kau tidak bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana juga orangtuamu khawatir?"

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu ajak aku ke Brasil. Ajak aku bersamamu." Moda memeluk Ace dengan erat sekali. Tubuh Ace yang dingin seketika menghangat karena pelukan Moda. Gadis kecilnya memohon kepadanya. "Bawa aku bersamamu, Ace."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana nasib Sanji tuh besok? Percintaan Ace dan Luffy?<strong>

**Silahkan nantikan jawabannya di bagian keempat! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, ya!**


	4. Kejahatan yang Tersembunyi

**Catatan: **setelah sekian lama males update dan melangkah ke berbagai fandom akhirnya kembali lagi ke sini dan menulis lanjutannya. Emang kebiasaan jelek sih, klo update suka bikin pembaca lumutan. Udah namatin _Virtual Villager 1-5_ loh, ehehehe. Omong-omong makasih banyak buat yang sudah cape-cape komentar, seneng deh hehehe. Ampe keselek teh waktu baca kalian suka Leonardo de Usoppu atau mengerutkan kening waktu baca komentar aneh soal Ace/Luffy. Okelah, silahkan mau komentar apa juga! Yosh, selamat membaca chapter ini~!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**Luffy sang Penakluk**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 4 Kejahatan yang Tersembunyi<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu juga dengan wajah gembira Luffy berniat menemui guru sekaligus teman terbaiknya, Silver Rayleigh. Rayleigh adalah salah satu dosen sekaligus peneliti hewan di USP, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Universitas Sao Paulo, yang telah mendunia reputasinya di bidang kedokteran hewan. Sebenarnya Rayleigh juga yang telah merekomendasikan Luffy untuk masuk ke almamaternya tersebut, tentunya agar mereka berdua bisa lebih mendalami kecintaan mereka terhadap hewan, terutama ular dan berbagai jenis reptil lainnya. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan Rayleigh tanpa sepengetahuan Garp yang menginginkan cucunya masuk Fakultas Hukum dan Dragon yang meminta Luffy untuk mengikuti jejaknya di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik.

Pemuda berwajah segar itu sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Rayleigh perihal ular boa yang telah ia temukan di Hutan Hujan Amazon. Luffy baru teringat bahwa ular boa itu bukan bertelur, tetapi beranak. Dan setelah ia amati berkali-kali, ternyata kedua ular Boa itu pun berbeda jenis. Omong-omong, kenapa sih Luffy baru sadar setelah lewat nyaris seharian penuh?

"Ternyata tidurku bisa jauh lebih menyenangkan saat kau bersamaku, habisnya kau empuk sekali sih!" ajak Luffy sambil menarik Hancock dari tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja sejak siang tadi mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama. "Ayo kita makan malam dulu! Eh, kenapa hidungmu berdarah?"

Hancock menggeleng pelan seraya menghapus sisa darah yang telah mengering dari hidungnya yang mancung sempurna. Selama mereka tidur, Luffy terus memeluknya dengan erat, tidak melepaskannya walaupun sebentar. Bisa dibilang bahwa ia bukannya tidur, tapi pingsan karena mimisan.

"Eh, sebentar!"

Mendadak Luffy menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbelok dan melangkah ke ruangan lain di kamarnya yang besar. Tangannya tetap menarik Hancock. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan terlihatlah ruangan yang luas dan tertata rapi dengan apik. Seluruh ruangan dilapisi oleh keramik berwarna merah bata dan perabotan emas berukir naga. Bahkan di samping jendela besar di ujung kanan terdapat pot antik berukiran naga yang agak sedikit retak karena ulah Luffy. Semua hasil perburuan Dragon sewaktu pergi ke India.

"Kalau kau mau buang air kecil kau masuk ke sini, ya!" Luffy berujar dengan ringan dan membuka retsleting celana jinsnya. Penyayang hewan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kedua mata Hancock membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. "Buka penutup ini lalu kalau sudah selesai kau tinggal pencet tombol—"

Seluruh darah Hancock langsung naik ke otak dengan kecepatan kilat, dan pandangannya seketika memutih. Mendadak hidungnya kembali berdarah dengan dahsyat.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Luffy dengan cekatan langsung memegangi Hancock sebelum wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai. "Yaahhh! Celanaku kena cipratan deh!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Bukankah kau baru pulang tadi siang, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu." Tuan Besar Garp berkomentar sambil mengorek hidungnya dengan kelingking. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hancock yang pucat pasi kekurangan darah. Mendadak senyum nakal menghiasi wajah kakek tua itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih penting malam ini?"

"Heh?" Luffy masih terus mengunyah daging besar di hadapannya. Jarang sekali Garp menyuruhnya istirahat, apalagi kakeknya itu tahu bahwa ia paling susah disuruh berdiam diri di rumah.

"Membuat cucu buyut misalnya."

Dadan yang tengah memotong-motong buah di hadapan Garp langsung mengiris lengannya sendiri saking kagetnya. Dengan dramatis dia berteriak, "APA MAKSUD TUAN BESAR DENGAN BICARA BEGITU? TUAN MUDA KAN BARU BERUSIA 18 TAHUN!"

"Shishishi…" orang yang bersangkutan malah tertawa seolah tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepenting itu, sementara Hancock yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena merasa diperhatikan.

"KENAPA TUAN MUDA MALAH TERTAWA SIH?" Dadan heboh berteriak-teriak sambil mengelap noda darah di tangannya. Darahnya sulit berhenti. "SEANDAINYA ADA TUAN BESAR DRAGON DI SINI…"

Bayangan besar mendadak berada di belakang Dadan, menyelubungi tubuh pelayan wanita yang cerewet dan galak itu dengan sempurna. Dengan suara datar Kuma berbisik di telinga Dadan, "Tuan Besar Dragon waktu itu sedikit lebih tua dari tuan muda sewaktu tuan muda lahir."

"EEHHHHHH?" Dadan langsung heboh sendirian. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa umur Tuan Besar Dragon sekarang. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tato yang menghiasi setengah dari wajahnya, Dragon memang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari umur yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, tidak pernah ada pesta ulang tahun di keluarga Monkey.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi malam ini aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk segera datang ke rumah Rayleigh, kek." Luffy mengangguk-angguk. "Malam besok sajalah."

"Bwahahaha, itu baru cucuku!"

Dadan sukses jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa sementara diam-diam Kuma berlatih kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh tuan mudanya sewaktu upacara. Kuma selalu menyukai bagian _selalu bersama baik susah dan senang,_ itu potongan kesukaannya.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Dengan susah payah Sanji berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang terkunci rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar merasa terjebak dan tertipu mentah-mentah. Dengan semua dekorasi yang manis dan indah di Mansion Momoiro, terutama semua bunga berwarna merah muda, ungu, dan pastel lembut yang sempat diliriknya di pintu gerbang tadi, semula ia berpikir bahwa mansion itu adalah mansion khusus yang menerima gadis-gadis cantik. Namun apa daya, yang ia lihat hanyalah para pria setengah setan dengan dandanan ekstra tebal dan bulu kaki yang tidak tercukur.

Mansion. Itu. Dipenuhi. Oleh. Waria.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar dari sini? Kau pikir aku mata-mata?" Sanji berteriak dengan histeris. Ia semakin histeris karena pintu gerbang itu tak bisa terbuka sekalipun ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. "Dibayar berapapun aku takkan sudi memasuki tempat semacam ini! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Sesosok waria dengan dandanan super tebal dan kostum gelap dengan rambut afro ungu besar muncul dari dalam. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh dan menyebalkan. "Ike bukan anak kemarin sore, pasti yey ingin mencuri cara terbaru untuk memasak _cabbage strudel_ khas ike, bukan?"

"_Cabbage strudel_?" Sanji langsung tertegun. _Cabbage strudel _adalah masakan penutup khas Hungaria yang belakangan ini sangat digemari oleh berbagai penikmat kuliner di Perancis. Nami istrinya pun sangat menggemari masakan ini. Mendadak sekelebatan kejadian dua bulan lalu kembali muncul dalam otaknya.

"_Kubilang aku mau cabbage strudel, tapi kau malah seenaknya menggoda pelayan dan membelikanku cabbage waffle! Pokoknya belikan aku lagi, dan jangan berani-berani kau memakai kartu kredit bersama kita! Pakai uangmu sendiri!" wajah marah istrinya tetap terlihat sangat cantik menggoda. "Cepat sana pergi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu!"_

_Sanji berani bertaruh bahwa tadi Nami benar-benar memesan cabbage waffle, namun ia tak ingin berdebat. Dengan setengah putus asa Sanji berlari membelikan masakan yang dipinta oleh istrinya. Namun ia masih juga memperoleh hardikan. _

"_Rasa cabbage strudel ini berbeda, aku tidak mau makan ini! Pokoknya cari lagi!"_

"_Tapi, mademoiselle, ini cabbage strudel yang bahkan lebih enak dari masakanku, kenapa…" Sanji menggigit rokok di bibirnya dengan rasa bingung. Kenapa, kenapa sih wanita hamil suka seenaknya? _

"_Kalau begini kau harus mencari resep cabbage strudel walau harus pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun!"_

_Sayangnya, ketika dia kembali istrinya sudah pergi dengan alasan dia telah selingkuh dan demi membuat serial televisi terbaru Luffy sang Penaluk. _

"Aku ini koki yang bermartabat dan berharga diri, untuk apa aku mencuri resepmu? Tadinya aku ingin menginap di sini karena mau menunggu sampai Luffy si bocah tak tahu diri itu kembali syuting dan menemui Nami istriku tercinta, tapi karena—karena takut dengan kalian semua lebih baik—"

"Ohhhhh~! Temannya Luffy~!" mendadak waria itu berubah sikap. "Kenalkan, ike ini Emporio Ivankov, pemilik Mansion Momoiro ini. Maafkan kecurigaan kami, habis yey seksi sih~! Boleh deh kalau yey mau menginap di sini gratis, tapi sebelumnya ike mau konfirmasi silang dulu ke mansion sebelah ya~!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Sanji langsung gemetar tak karuan. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau menginap kok, aku mau pergi, bisa tolong buka pagarnya?"

"Ahhh, jangan suka malu-malu begitu~! Candy boys, seret dia ke dalam~!"

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Sanji berteriak luar biasa histeris. Ia sangat takut dilecehkan, diculik, diperlakukan tidak senonoh sewaktu tidur oleh para waria itu. Maklum, _phobia_ waria Sanji sudah level akut. "LEEEPPPPAAAASSSSSKAAANN AKUUUU!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Luffy membawa Hancock ke kamar Ace yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau sih mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan begitu, tapi Dadan terus saja menyuruhnya untuk menganti kostum Hancock yang amat sangat seksi dan terbuka.

"Kau mau pergi ke rumah kakek tua yang mesum itu bukan, tuan muda? Bukankah lebih baik jika wanita ini berganti pakaian?" Dadan mengikuti di belakang mereka. Kamar Ace sama besarnya dengan kamar Luffy, namun jauh lebih bersih dan apik. Semua pakaian dilipat dengan rapi, tempat tidur dan bantal selalu harum, dan foto kekasihnya Moda terpajang di meja sana.

Luffy langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil terus mengacak-acak pakaian Ace. Bukannya ia tidak mau meminjamkan pakaiannya sendiri, tapi ukuran tubuh Hancock jauh lebih besar dari ukurannya. Apa boleh buat terpaksa deh meminjam punya Ace yang lebih besar. "Iya juga, Rayleigh 'kan genit."

"_Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" _Hancock dengan bingung menatap Luffy, tak lama wajahnya yang cantik itu merona malu-malu. "_Ah, apa maksudmu aku harus berganti baju?_"

"Dapat juga nih!" Luffy menarik kaus putih dan jins hitam milik Ace dengan kasar, membuat pakaian lainnya jatuh bertebaran di atas lantai. "Ah, kalau hanya ganti baju tanggung rasanya! Kita mandi bersama dulu, yuk!"

"_Eehh?_" Hancock kaget ketika Luffy kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat lalu membawanya ke luar dari sana. "_Apa maksudmu? Mandi?_"

"TUAN MUDAAAA!" Dadan kembali histeris, tidak menyangka bahwa Luffy yang terlihat sangat naïf dan kekanak-kanakan itu ternyata menyimpan potensi mesum yang kasat mata.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Dengan lembut Ace menyapu hidung mungil milik kekasihnya, lalu perlahan jemarinya turun dan menyentuh bibir dan dagu Moda. Wajah tidur Moda memang terlihat sangat mengemaskan. Rambut pirangnya yang halus dan lembut selalu enak untuk dibelai. Bibir tipis dan menggoda itu selalu saja membuat salah tingkah. _Ah, Moda memang sangat cantik dan imut_, pikirnya senang, walau kadang ada kerugian tersendiri ketika mereka pergi berdua. Selalu saja dia yang disalahkan karena Moda terlihat sangat jauh lebih muda dari umur yang sebenarnya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak ketika masuk ke berbagai tempat wisata dan terus ditatap dan disalahkan, seolah-olah dia seorang _pedofil, _penyuka anak di bawah umur, penjahat kelamin.

Kedua mata besar itu mendadak membuka dan mengerjap pelan. Moda langsung tersenyum ketika menyadari wajah Ace yang terbakar oleh malu ketika mata mereka bertemu. "Ace, kau tidak tidur? Penerbangan kita masih beberapa jam lagi bukan?"

"Hmmm." Ace langsung membuang muka ke samping. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Moda. Masih 5 jam lagi sebelum pesawat mereka mendarat di Bandara Internasional Guarulhos, Sao Paulo. Moda tersenyum melihat ulah pacarnya itu. "Kau tidur saja lagi, Moda."

Moda meraih lengan Ace yang besar dan memeluknya. "Apa sih yang kau takutkan? Kau boleh menyentuhku sesukamu, Ace." Wajah Ace semakin memanas. Moda langsung menambahkan api ke dalam bara itu. "Ace, aku ini milikmu, bukan?"

Kalau ada satu hal yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilan Moda, sudah pasti keberanian gadis itu ketika menggodanya. Rasanya Ace tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ya, ia sudah tidak lagi sanggup menahan dirinya. Ia langsung berbalik dan mencium gadis mungil itu.

"Ace—"

Ace mengecup lembut bibir Moda, dan merasakan betapa dingin bibir gadis itu. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh Moda dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Moda membalas ciumannya, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher Ace. "Ace, kita akan hidup bahagia, bukan?"

Ace sesaat menarik diri dan menatap Moda, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya yang berbintik-bintik. "Tentu saja, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Fufufu… masa muda memang sangat menyenangkan. Seluruh dunia terasa milik berdua saja." Seorang turis yang tengah mengenakan kacamata dan syal berbulu dengan warna merah jambu berkata dengan suara menggoda dari seberang kanan keduanya. Pria itu membuka kacamatanya, menunjukkan seringai bak serigala saat menatap Ace dan Moda. "Aku sangat menyukai pasangan kawin lari seperti kalian."

"Jangan ikut campur," Ace memperingatkan pria tak dikenal itu, dan langsung mempererat pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Pria itu bukan orang biasa, ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang terpancar dari dirinya. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Fufufu, benarkah?" Pria itu kembali berkata, "aku berharap sebaliknya."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mansion yang dihuni oleh Rayleigh terletak di Avenida Paulista, masih di kawasan Pinheros, Sao Paulo. Kawasan yang dikelilingi oleh banyak bank dan perkumpulan politik, sekaligus tempat belanja kaum elit di Sao Paulo. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang mansion itu mansion yang dipinjamkan oleh Dragon untuk Rayleigh, karena Rayleigh belum sempat membeli rumah selama ia tinggal di Brasil. Peneliti berkebangsaan Inggris itu lebih suka memasuki hutan, rumah judi atau klub malam di waktu luangnya. Tentu saja, dengan izin dari istrinya tercinta, Shakuyaku.

Luffy dan Hancock muncul menjelang tengah malam, yang justru waktu yang sangat tepat. Rayleigh memang pria malam yang biasa tertidur di siang hari. Dengan senyum lebar Luffy masuk ke dalam, membawa Hancock di sisinya. Kedua mata Rayleigh seketika langsung terbuka lebar, terpana melihat wanita seksi yang cantik memesona bak model yang kini melangkah masuk bersama muridnya.

"Bukankah dia salah satu anggota Amazon Lily?" Rayleigh berucap pelan. Seketika teringat oleh beberapa petualangannya sewaktu menjelajahi Amazon. "Bagaimana dia bisa bersama denganmu?"

"Rayleigh kenal Hammock?" Luffy berseri-seri sambil menatap Hancock. "Seorang kenalanku bilang dia mau bunuh diri, jadi kubawa saja bersamaku."

"Oh, ya?" Rayleigh membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "_Namaku Rayleigh, aku percaya dulu kita pernah bertemu sewaktu terjadi pencurian hewan liar di Hutan Hujan Amazon, kira-kira tiga atau dua belas tahun lalu, nona Amazon yang cantik._"

Hancock luar biasa terkejut saat mendengar ada orang yang bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama dengannya, apalagi pria itu juga tidak asing lagi. "_Kau bisa bicara dengan bahasaku? Ah, menyenangkan sekali!_" Mendadak wajahnya berubah. "_Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, ya. Yang kusukai hanya Luffy seorang._"

Rayleigh langsung tertawa. "Luffy, boleh juga pacarmu ini."

Hancock mendengus pongah, lalu menatap Luffy dengan penuh cinta. Luffy kembali mengangguk pelan lalu menyondorkan foto yang telah ia ambil di Hutan Hujan Amazon, foto kedua ular boa yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Lihat ini Rayleigh, ular boa yang berbeda bisa bersahabat!" Luffy berkata. "Aku baru tahu boa bisa bertelur, memangnya—"

"Bagaimana bisa Boa Pasir Kenya yang biasa hidup di Afrika berada di Amazon?" Rayleigh langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan kenapa boa langka ini bisa melindungi boa lain yang berbeda jenis?"

"Oh, memang Boa Pasir Kenya bertelur sih… EEEEHHHHHH? Kenapa bisa ada ular dari Afrika nyasar sampai ke sini?" Luffy kaget. "Apa mungkin ularnya menyelinap ke pesawat, ya?"

"Yang benar saja…" Rayleigh tersenyum tipis. "Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di hutan?"

Hancock mengambil foto Salome peliharaannya dan menatap foto itu dengan seksama. "_Belakangan ini banyak sekali ular peliharaan kami yang hilang, dan terkadang banyak satwa lain yang datang ke hutan kami. Aku telah memerintahkan Salome, ular yang kau lihat untuk menjaga ular lainnya._"

"_Begitukah? Apa selain Boa Pasir Kenya yang berada dalam foto kau juga melihat hewan aneh lainnya yang bukan berasal dari Brasil_?" Rayleigh bertanya langsung ke arah Hancock. Luffy yang tidak mengerti hanya mengupil dan beranjak ke sisi samping, membuka-buka album lama milik Rayleigh yang tertata rapi di lemari.

"_Sejujurnya aku juga melihat jenis monyet yang mirip dengan orang biasa, manusia di sana. Terkadang para anak buahku sering menemukan bangkai hewan lain yang aneh, sepertinya disiksa sampai mati_." Hancock menjelaskan panjang lebar. Entah kenapa tapi ia merasa bahwa ia bisa mempercayai pria tua itu. "_Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, hei pria tua?_"

Hei, Rayleigh, siapa pria dalam foto ini? Aku pernah melihat dia bersama Crocodile." Luffy menunjuk sebuah foto lama dalam album Rayleigh. Pria itu mungkin saja penyebab semua keanehan ini. Pria yang tega menyelundupkan hewan-hewan tidak bersalah hanya demi kesenangan semata. Si bajingan itu kembali membuat ulah.

_Kini semuanya telah jelas_, batin Rayleigh. "Hewan-hewan langka yang diselundupkan dan diperjualbelikan secara ilegal… kau telah menemukan bukti yang sangat bagus, Luffy! Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Heh?" Luffy mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa sih, kenapa mendadak wajahmu menjadi mengerikan begitu?"

Hancock mengangguk dan mencibir saat menatap Rayleigh. "_Jangan sombong hanya karena kau tahu sesuatu, pria tua. Katakan, apa yang kau ketahui!_"

"Jika semua yang kalian katakan tadi itu benar, maka kita tengah berhadapan dengan kejahatan internasional kelas kakap, yang bisa membahayakan semua hewan di Hutan Hujan Amazon. Luffy, gadismu bilang ada banyak hewan dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang telah ditemukan di Amazon, bahkan ada bekas siksaan di bangkai mereka. Aku yakin bahwa ada sindikat yang tengah beroperasi di sana dan menyelundupkan berbagai hewan. Kita harus kembali berangkat ke Amazon, secepatnya." Rayleigh menjelaskan. Ia menghampiri Hancock dan menjelaskan hal yang sama. Baik Luffy dan Hancock langsung terpana dan mengamuk mendengar hal itu.

"Brengsek! Beraninya mereka!"

"_Orang-orang jahanam itu harus dimusnahkan!_"

"Semangat yang bagus!" Rayleigh tertawa senang. "Oi, ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu, Luffy. Kemarin malam Law telah memberitahukanku bahwa kau telah diterima di USP, Fakultas Kedokteran dan Penelitian Hewan."

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, kalau ada minat tentang hewan dan reptil, uneg-uneg, atau apalah silahkan langsung tanyakan, tapi login ya. Klo gak login terpaksa gak dibalas. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini, semoga terhibur~!<strong>


End file.
